disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog)
Lawrence is the royal valet of Prince Naveen and the secondary antagonist from Disney's 2009 animated film The Princess and the Frog. He often grows impatient with Prince Naveen's childishness. Naveen honestly didn't treat him nicely but wasn't unfriendly to him. He serves as the secondary antagonist (though one wouldn't really call him 'antagonistic' since he was tricked into helping Facilier and did not really wish to harm the prince earlier on). He was voiced by Peter Bartlett. Background Because of his accent and name, Lawrence likely originates from England and was merely hired to become a royal valet in Maldonia, rather than being born there. His interactions with Facilier reveal that he comes from a peasant background and has a mother, brother and sister who push him around. Possibly he fled England to get away from them. Facilier foreshadows that Lawrence will be pushed around by his wife if he marries - that might still happen, since Lawrence merely got arrested at the end of the film, and has actually committed no punishable crimes apart from, perhaps, impersonating a royalty. Design Lawrence was animated by Disney artist Anthony DeRosa. According to directors Ron Clements and John Musker, Lawrence was designed to resemble past Disney character Mr. Smee from Peter Pan. Lawrence is a short, nearly elderly man in a suit with a classic bowler hat to match the 1920s era in which the film takes place. Personality Lawrence is the former valet of Prince Naveen who is in no true way an evil or villainous person. He is simply tired of the disrespect he gains from Prince Naveen even though he is unquestionable loyal. However he is shown to be very greedy as he looked forward to Naveen marrying Charlotte La Bouff because of her vast wealth. Despite this, he still showed sympathy for Naveen after he betrayed him by loosening the lid of the jar Naveen was trapped in as a frog to give him some air. Role in the film Pompous and envious of the Prince's good-looks and fame, Lawrence becomes involved with the Shadow Man. During the movie, he wears a voo-doo pendant that gives him Naveen's appearance. Lawrence, as Naveen, asks Charlotte to marry him, while the magic is fading and he starts to turn back into his old self. Charlotte is too excited to become a princess to notice. The plan was to marry Charlotte, then kill Big Daddy, earning his fortune. Because the pendant needs Naveen's blood, Dr. Faciler's shadow demons are sent to capture frog Naveen. The shadows eventually capture Naveen and bring him to the fiends. Looking like the prince again, Naveen and Charlotte have a wedding on a Marde Gras float. Tiana (still a frog), having been told by Ray that Naveen returns her feelings for him, sees 'Naveen' about to marry her friend and hops away brokenhearted. Out of anger, Tiana tells Ray his love is nothing but a star, and says he'd better wake up now or risk getting hurt later. Ray doesn't believe her and goes to find Naveen. The real Naveen, still a frog, is locked in a chest on the float. Trying to get closer to Lawrence, he inches closer with his tongue, which Lawrence steps on happily. Ray notices this and gets Naveen out the box before the marriage is over. Naveen jumps, strangles Lawrence with the pendant and they both fall off the float. Lawrence takes Naveen into a church. Naveen asks why he's doing this and Lawrence answers that it is "payment for all those years of humiliation." Dr. Faciler comes out of the shadows as Naveen throws the pendant to Ray. Ray gives it to Tiana, who destroys it even after Facilier bribes her with her dream restaurant, resulting in Faciler's 'friends' taking him to the other side forever. Back at the church, Charlotte kicks open the door to see her squat groom, and shrieks in disgust, causing Lawrence to run out screaming as well. When Tiana returns to the church, she sees Lawrence being dragged away by the police on Big Daddy's orders. Other Appearances Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream In the show, Lawrence accompanied Naveen to his trip to marry Charlotte La Bouff in New Orleans. However, unlike the film, he doesn't join forces with Facilier. Instead, he flees the scene the moment Naveen and Facilier strike the deal, thus casting the spell. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom In Frontierland and Liberty Square, Hades revives Doctor Facilier from "the other side" and the Shadow Man plots to take over New Orleans. Other than that, he also wishes to have revenge on Tiana. Facilier frees Lawrence from prison and sends him to Tiana's Palace. Lawrence poisons the meals at the restaurant so that when everyone eats them, they will be under Facilier's control. The park guests arrive before Lawrence can complete his assignment and defeat him with magic. Gallery Category:Villains Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Comedy Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Traitors Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Those arrested Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:English characters Category:Servants Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Adults